Introduction
Introduction Hello and welcome to Oath Keepers officer training 101. My name is logwell and I will be giving today’s training class. Some of you may already know me and some not so I’ll give you a brief history. My first guild on Lords Mobile was FFs, this is the guild where I learned the basics of the game. My willingness to grow and help others grow earned me a promotion to Rank 3, soon after this FFs lost its leader and a couple of the R4s and myself left and formed FF3. We were growing quickly and had good diplomatic relations with a lot of the guilds in the kingdom, however we often found ourselves being farmed by a couple of the top guilds. In came Imaj and Oath Keepers with an offer to merge into the OK family and we took it. After a couple of bumpy weeks we had successfully merged all of FF3 and what was left of FFs into OKW & OKD. Today I serve as an officer in OKR and MaA for the COE. I love being a part of the OK family and look forward to getting to know all of you and hopefully teach you a little something about being OK officers. Please be aware that with the sheer volume of information we have to cover in this session I will be moving as quickly as possible. In order to maximize our time together, I am going to ask that you hold your questions until such time as I clearly indicate the floor is open for thoughts/comments/questions in order to facilitate as much speed as we can muster as a team. The rest of this introduction is straight from Imajicaan, Royal Commander of the COE and GL of OKR. Team, first of all, let me say 'THANK YOU'. Thank you for first of all being a part of this rapidly expanding family, and secondly, and more to the point of this gathering, for choosing to be officers within our family. By now, you should all be aware of who I am. And while some of you may not have had a lot of direct exposure to me personally, this training will hopefully allow you both that opportunity, and vice versa. You should all know, that our OATH and our motto in this family is HONOR ABOVE ALL ELSE. These aren't just words scrolling across our banner. They're not just a slogan. They're a conscious decision. They're a defining ideal AND an organizing principle. And as officers in the OK, you are expected to not only uphold that ideal, but indeed, to embody it. As an officer in the OK, *I* expect you to be honest, forthright, diligent, and to understand that there is no 'I' in the word 'team'. And a team is exactly what we are. It can be, at times, a thankless job. You should ALL know that right now. Being an officer in this guild - or really, any guild - isn't all fun and games. It's usually something which is not synonymous with the word 'game' - and that word is 'work'. Because that's really what you're committing to do by offering yourself up as a sacrificial la...err, officer. :-p For myself, I can tell you that it is *my* honor to serve in the capacity of Guild Leader of Oath Keepers Rising, and also as the Royal Commander of the Oath Keepers Family. It's a responsibility, and a job, which I both hold in the highest regard and which I take seriously. So, let me address that for a moment: why is it that 'Imajicaan Tyl'Gray' *is* the leader of Oath Keepers? What does this blow hard do or know that any of you don't? Well, the first thing you should know is that I did not in any way seek out this position. To be quite honest, I didn't want it. I was 'drafted' by the existing officer corps of OKR. We have many, many competent people within our family. But the original OKR officers felt that my background and unique set of skills would best benefit the guild if I were voted in to lead us forward. The COE are all fully aware - and you should be too - that I retain my position at the pleasure of the COE itself and that they are free to vote me out anytime they see fit to do so. So why did these yahoos make such a decision? Here's a very small piece of my background/resume: In my professional career in the 'real world' I have been a: CEO, CTO, COO, Vice President, Senior Director, yada yada yada. I have run companies both large and small, and I am, by all accounts, a 'geek'. My primary background is in the tech industry, but I have worked in a variety of industries ranging from the tech sector, health care, and web/media/graphic design. When it comes to gaming, I have lead a multi-game MMORPG guild for more than 15 years. In the mobile gaming universe specifically, I spent 4 years in a game much like Lords named Game of War: Fire Age, and was fortunate enough to have built a team of 10 guilds which at one point reached 36 billion might and had control of two entire kingdoms. Wrap your head around that for a moment please: 10 guilds. 100 people each. 1000 players strong. I can tell you that it takes a LOT of work and a LOT of commitment to pull it off. It also takes something very, very special: a T E A M. No single individual, man or woman, is capable of running a family that large WITHOUT a team of incredible problem around them. Much as in the business world, any leader is only as good as those he or she surrounds themselves with. And, I have been very fortunate in being able to do so both professionally and in gaming. So, that's enough about 'me' and probably more than many of you cared to know, lol. But I feel that it's important for you - as officers - to know who it is you have signed up to 'follow' here within this digital realm in which we choose to spend to much of our time, talents and treasures. If any of you have any specific questions for me I will be happy to try and answer them further, but frankly, this training session is probably not the venue in which to do so. I am always available via Line and if I don't respond immediately please trust that I *will* as quickly as I am able to do so. Hopefully this introduction helps make some of the 'why' questions a bit clearer in each of your minds. 'Why is Imajicaan the GL?', 'Why do we do things the way that we do?', etc. This, then, brings us to 'The Vision' of Oath Keepers.